


Things That Spark

by MichaelMell (GalacticTwink)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Body Horror, Body Worship, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M, Mind Honey, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Pale-Red Vacillation, Past Abuse, Past The Disciple/The Signless | The Sufferer, Past Torture, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovery, Seizures, Slow Burn, Telekinesis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:05:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8910211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticTwink/pseuds/MichaelMell
Summary: Sign finds him, probably well on his way to dying, on his own in an ally. He takes him in, and tries to help the best he can. He's afraid, even if he won't tell Sign, and flinches when someone so much as raises their voice. He's violent, and his night terrors are uncontrollable. He isn't an easy addition, and it's even harder for him to adjust to the love and the kindness that he's never felt before. But he made it, and he made them. So this is a story about a troll damaged beyond compare, and a troll no one was supposed to want. The Signless and his Psiioniic.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I refer to Sign both as Signless and Kankri, because 'the Signless' is his title and Kankri would be his hatch name. The same goes for the rest of the ancestors.

His footsteps are hard, pounding on the ground as he runs down the street and splashing through cold puddles of what he hopes is water; moisture threatening to invade his boots and dampening the edges of his cape as it splashes up behind him. He ducks into an ally, pulling his hood up to cover his short horns and contain the dark curls surrounding them.  
    “This should suffice. I doubt any have been lagging so far behind the chase they could happen upon me now.” Signless nods, taking a few steps into the dimly lit space and taking a seat on the unfortunately moist stone beneath his feet. This stretch is just between a shop and a bakery of some kind; though the only scent hanging in the still air is of filth and grime, as though the waste respectables here haven't been emptied in sweeps which very well may be the case. Cites are filthy on this side of the grub caves, filled with waste and lower casted trolls with malicious intent. The perfect place for his purposes, but unpleasant nonetheless. An almost pitiable whine draws attention away from the dirty surroundings, brightly pigmented eyes searching for the cause. He was about to call out when his searching gaze lands on the body, a ways away from where he's positioned himself and curled up on its side. He approaches slowly, pausing to cringe as he steps into an unidentifiable puddle that surrounds the troll that Signless assumes is blood, but could just as easily be bile or piss.  
    “Greetings, can you hear me? Are you conscious?” He waits, receiving no response from the troll on the ground  
    “Hm, apparently not.” He kneels, the substance he's chosen to identify as blood soaking into his pants and making the fabric cling to his skin grossly. Signless ignores the blood on the troll’s side as he turns them over, squinting to get a better look at them. The lighting allows him to see the curve of the troll's horns and a better outline of their fairly filled out figure.  
    “The bloodpusher seems to be going, though I can't see much.” It'll be getting light soon, and Kankri would rather not be out when it starts getting bright enough to sear out his eyes.  
    "Alright, come along then; we should away.” Securing his hood beforehand, Kankri lifts the troll from the ground and secures them with an arm around the midsection; head on Signless’ shoulder to keep steady. It's a short walk down to the inn he'd found was owned by a supporter, the growing light shielding them from prying eyes until the warmth and light of the small inn welcomes them. There's no one manning the desk, so Kankri takes himself back up to his room; careful of the still unconscious troll’s horns on his way up the steps.  
    “Now, let's get a look at you.” The troll is definitely a gold blood, with a fairly large set of double horns jutting from very messy looking hair. He's in a state of disarray, with blood smeared across the like coloured fabric making up what could be a ruined helming suit; tears making it difficult for Kankri to quite discern what exactly he's looking at. Upon getting closer, all three options as to what the troll may be covered in seem to be present in his smell. Bile, piss, and blood then. As well as something else around the mouth great he doesn't have much of a guess for.  
    “Right, let's start by getting this off of you.” Signless rolls the gold blood on his side, finding the zipper at the back of his helming suit and dragging it down to where it stops at his waist. It tears a bit more in the process, but he gets the suit peeled off of the psion and laid out across the floor. All Kankri finds is more damage that's been done, with blood oozing down grey skin and blotting out the natural colour with gold. Signless leaves the troll for a moment, starting the water in the ablution trap so it can start filling up while he checks the psion out. He throws off his cape, taking a small towel and wetting it slightly before returning to the troll.  
    “Lets see.. it should be around here somewhere.” He kneels beside the goldie, taking his towel to skin and swiping away the blood looking for his ID number. He finds the five digit code, branded into the skin just below the psion’s collarbone and raised up above the flesh around it to help it stand out.  
    “Eight, eight, two, seven, five. Congratulations.” Sign can look for his level after the psion is cleaned up, but that's not important at the moment. Hoisting the troll up off the ground, Kankri is careful with him as he carries him into the other room and gently sets the other down in the nearly full ablution trap. The water clouds up with yellow, making Sign frown and shit the water off before the trap is completely full. The only hair product he has on him is strawberry scented, so that will have to do for the gold blood as his hair is an absolute wreck; it would be a crime to leave it like that. He slathers dark locks with the gel, scrubbing it in down to the scalp and watching the foam that covers his hands turn grey then black with grime that had been polluting the troll’s hair.  
    “Well goodness, it's a wonder it didn't simply fall off your head.” Kankri says aloud to himself, dipping his hands into the water to clean them off before he takes a non-regulation pail through and pouring it over the psion’s hair slowly. The water has revealed the injuries that have been bleeding as well as long healed scars, some of which standing gold on the troll's grey skin, especially around what looks to be ports presumably drilled into his spine. Kankri can't very well do anything with those beyond cleaning them off, so he leaves them be in favour of wiping down the rest of the psion and cleaning him off thoroughly.  
    “Alright, are we ready to get out? You certainly have a much more pleasant odor, now I'll have to see to your injury whilst you're dry.” He drains the water, taking a towel to the psion’s hair first and wiping away the rest of the moisture clinging to his skin after lifting the troll and laying him back down in the other room.  
    “Nothing too serious, but a great number of them.” Sign finds his roll of bandages, rolling them out on the other’s skin to cover a majority of the cuts and small gashes, working dorm from his shoulders to his legs and being sure to get all of the particularly nasty looking ones. Kankri is far from a medic, but he can take care of a wound if it comes down to that. The psion’s face is cut with wire thin trails, blood still dripping down from larger wounds on either of his temples. There's nothing to do about the smaller cuts, but Sign reckons that the gashes could use stitching of some kind. He isn't exactly qualified, but Kankri can sew clothes so what's the difference really? It'll at least hold until someone more experienced can do it. He cringes every time the needle goes through, signing in relief when both gashes are stitched and covered.  
   “Now, your clothes..” they're ripped beyond belief, but Sign has no doubts that he'll be able to see them up and get them looking like new in no time. With a new needle, he stitches the garment back to a wearable state; with more glaring rips or holes in the soft fabric. Getting the troll back in the clothes is harder than it was to get him out, and Kankri does sustain a scratch from one of the psion’s horns in the process, but he manages.  
    "Now, I do hate to forcefully disarm another, especially since I don't know you; but I know psion’s do tend to react strongly to situations they weren't prepared for.” Kankri finds a vial in his bag, opening a fresh needle and putting it together so he can inject the serum into the psion's bloodstream. Now, Sign can sleep peacefully for a while before things start to happen. But first, he smears a bit of the slime from his coon across the other troll’s face; just in case he needs it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't as happy with this one, but it's pretty alright. And happy Hanukah or Christmas, or whatever else you celebrate to y'all!

Sign bears his fangs in a weak snarl, eyes prying open to find the familiar eyes of-   
    “Oh, my, good evening.” Dual coloured eyes wake him with a start, Kankri’s own eyes blinking open and widening. Hadn't he given the psion a suppressant? Surely he hasn't been sleeping for so long that it ran out. No matter, if Sign shows fear that will give the psion a reason to strike him.   
    “I'm glad to see you up, how do you feel? I'm not the most skilled medic, but I'm afraid mother won't be around until the morning so my handiwork will have to suffice until she arrives to correct any errors I may have made, as it was imperative that I sew you up whilst tending to your other injuries and stop the rather excessive blood flow that would've been atrocious for your health and wellbeing which I was quite concerned about at the-” “Shut up. Just shut up, before you give me a migraine.” Kankri obliges, though words definitely linger on the tip of his tongue that he's just dying to say. The psion inspects him, standing shakily and finding his balance to look himself over.   
    “What are you, a rust? Am I really such a low quality item they think you can handle me?” Sign stands, his hood falling around his shoulders to show off his unimpressive horns.  
    “I apologise for not formally introducing myself, though this is the first opportunity I've gotten to do so. I am The Signless; it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance.” He lays an arm across his chest and gives a bit of a bow, giving the psion respect even if he's being a bit crass with Kankri. The other troll blinks, looking him up and down again and apparently seeing something different than he had before.   
    “Signless? Like, ‘..in this world where we all wear the same skin, what differs beneath it is what truly makes us beautiful’? That Signless?” He's speechless for a moment, not expecting to hear his own words come from the psion whom he's never met before.   
    "In our beauty, comes out self worth; yet in that self worth is something far more precious. Our voice. For when one has broken from the mindset placed upon them, turning back is no longer an option. You've heard me speak?” Sign takes the mystified look he's getting as a yes, stepping around the psion to press a hand to the thick curtain covering the window. It's warm, the sun must still be up.   
    "Right, my mother should be here soon to look at you further; I did everything I could but really, I'm no medic. I'm sure she could add that extra touch to help you recover fully, especially with those stitches. I did my best but-” he pauses, getting a hand held up in front of his face to silence him while the other troll does a double take.   
    "What did you do to me?” His eyes flash brighter, tearing away from Kankri and looking down at his own body as though he expects to find something glaringly wrong that he could fault Signless with.   
    “Well, I found you in a bit of a state so I fixed both you and your clothing up best I could with the supplies I carry with me. And of course I cleaned you up as well, can't have wounds like that infecting and become a bigger problem than they need to be.” Sign understands that a troll has to have some decency, but that really wouldn't excuse his leaving the psion to potentially die. He sparks at the head, wincing and raising a hand up to touch the stitching Sign put at his temple.   
    “Shit, did you-” he jumps, attention whipping over to the door as a soft knock sounds against the wood before the knob twists to let the door swing open slowly with a faint squeak. Kankri hits the ground, not expecting the shove that sent him there from the psion; nor the protective stance the much taller troll has taken over him. Of course, the door only reveals his mother who looks from Sign on the floor to the troll over him with mild surprise.  
    “Hasn't Momma told you to say something if you bring someone back? I would've come later if you told me you would be having some fun.” She closes the door, locking it again before taking a few steps closer to the psion to look him up and down.   
    "Well then? What are your intentions with my little boy?” Sign gets up, brushing off his pants and stepping up between the psion and his mother.   
    “Mother! It isn't like that, you should know me well enough by now! This is..” he looks to his guest, whom he never actually got a name from.   
    “Ah, do you have a name?” The goldblood straightens, holding his gaze above Sign’s head as though he's used to addressing people taller than the mutant.   
    “Helmsman 88275 ready to serve, Sir.” He gives a bit of a salute, now looking down to actually look at Signless.   
    “Hm, they don't give your proper names then? Poor things, I wish we could take more of them.” Porrim fusses a bit with the psion’s hair, pushing it out of his face so she can see him better.   
    “Kankri darling, I hope you're taking good care of him. Perhaps you can give him a title, and a bit of a late hatching name if he wants one. If you bring home strays you have to take care of them.” Rosa moved from the goldblood to Kankri, ruffling up his hair and pulling at his clothes to make them look straighter.   
    “Are we taking him with us?” All eyes go to the troll stood beside Sign, looking over his condition and judging his ability to attend a sermon.   
    “We'll take him along.”


	3. Chapter 3

    “Where are you taking me? It's still light outside, shouldn't we be sleeping?” Sign shushes him, continuing to fuss with the troll’s hair and horns to make everything fit in the hood he's trying to put on the other. He's redone the stitches with thread that won't burn when psionics are used near them, but the stitching he did in the psion’s clothes are too perfect to undo and redo the same way.   
    “You'll have no need to use your psionics where we're going, so please refrain from doing so. I realise that if you're agitated they Spark, but if you could minimise that as much as possible I'm sure it would be appreciated. Mother says it's wrong to sedate your powers, and frankly I agree so we'll be avoiding that if at all possible. Please, don't force my hand on the matter. We try to stay nonviolent as possible, and I much prefer that to be a constant.” Sign hands the psion a book, waiting for him to take it with both hands before relinquishing his own grip. On the inside cover, he'd written ‘The Helmsman’ in broad strokes so it can't be missed. Before he can get a word in, Kankri is already speaking again; though he's already missed most of what the other troll was saying.   
    "So we must be off soon, the moons will rise shortly and we mustn't waste time.” Sign swishes his cloak as he turns to go back into the other room and meet his mother.   
    “Now Kankri, are you sure he can handle it? We've only just met the troll you know, maybe we should give him a little something before we go?” The helmsman caulks his head at the name Porrim calls Kankri, trailing out of the bathroom behind him to come to a stop a few steps behind sign.   
    “Now, how are we to trust a troll without giving him a chance? To have faith in those around us is our whole purpose, is it not? Our message of peace cannot be displayed without also having trust. In order to have-” porrim covers his mouth with her hand, silencing Sign before he can go off on an entire tangent.   
    “Kankri, darling, shut up.” The psion behind him snorts, sparks flaring up at his temples in amusement. Sign sighs a bit, giving the psion beside him a nudge with his arm.   
    “Don't encourage her.” Rosa gives her son's hair a ruffle, pulling up his hood for him and unlocking the door.   
    “Alright boys, grab your things and let's go; the moons are coming up.” Only Kankri has a bag, which he slings around his shoulder to take with them, and then they're off. Out of the small inn and into the still sweltering dusk air, making sweat begin to form on their well covered bodies nearly immediately.  
    “Oh boys, here. It's a good thing I always bring extra, just in case you bring home any strays.” Porrim hands back two covered bowls, and a matching number of spoons. The Helmsman looks skeptical as he uncovers the bowl, looking over and watching Sign open his and take a bite from his spoon.   
    “Go ahead, it's good. Mother's stingbeast stew is a favourite at camp.” He still looks hesitant, covering the bowl back up and giving Sign glances from the side as he eats while they walk.   
    “Alright, you boys stay here and finish eating while I go make sure everything is ready. Don't you come in before I give you a green light young man.” Rosa gets them settled in a nice out of the way place, tucked into an alcove where they won't be spotted if anyone wanders out that close to city limits. She looks from Sign to the psion getting situated beside him, then back again.   
    “Feed him.” She leaves them with a sweep of her mantle, now letting silence fall in the empty street. Sign has nearly finished his bowl, setting it aside to turn towards the troll still sitting stationary beside him.   
    “Don't you want to eat? There's lots of meat in it that would be beneficial for you.” The psion looks at at his own bowl again, holding it up and raising an eyebrow at it.   
    "How.. how do I eat this?” He looks embarrassed, yellow creeping up onto his cheeks as he glances down at the ground to keep from making eye contact with Sign.   
    “You've never fed yourself, have you? Give it here.” Kankri takes it from him, uncovering the bowl and setting the cover aside to stir the still hot stew and tap the spoon on the side to be sure it doesn't drop when held away from the bowl.   
    "Go on, open up; we've got to get you fed somehow don't we? Couldn't have you going hungry on my watch.” The psion obliges, though he doesn't do much to remedy how tense and awkward the atmosphere is; so Kankri begins to talk as he spoon feeds the other troll who can't very well respond while he's eating.   
    “Well, you'll need a name then won't you? We've declared you our Helmsman already of course, but you don't have a hatch name do you? What sort of thing do you reckon you'd like to be called? Hmm.. perhaps something like Xistram, or Xhialo; something with that sort of sound to it? Or maybe something simpler like Mituna, or Zarkas? Sollux perhaps?” Sign pauses to stir again, scraping the spoon against the side of the bowl to be sure he's getting as much food into the psion as he can.   
    “I think I like Mituna; if that sounds alright. Oh, and I think I'm finished.” That takes a  
Kankri’s focus off of the bowl in his hands, a smile curving up on his lips in the psion’s direction, setting aside anything in his hands to place them on either of the other troll’s shoulders.   
    “Mituna it is then; welcome to the family.” He'd flinched when Sign touched him, but relaxes at the words accompanying the smile he's given. They make eye contact, the psion’s lips lifting up to match Kankri’s expression.   
    “Darling, are you adopting someone without me?” The sickeningly pale moment is broken up by Porrim, a hand on her hip and a small package in the other.   
    "I do hate to interrupt bonding, but they're ready for you. Shall we take out new addition into the crowd, or would you prefer him backstage with the rest of us?” Sign stands, picking up the dishes and trading them for the package in Rosa’s hand for him to tuck into his bag.   
    “Ah, I'll take him back and do quick introductions before I begin.” He holds out a hand for Mituna, which he doesn't take as he picks himself off the ground to stand with the other trolls; following a few steps behind Kankri to stay out of his way while they take the relatively short walk to the very edge of the city where a good amount of trolls are already gathered. They stop just before what looks like a makeshift podium to greet a small group of trolls away from the rest, one of which approaches then rapidly to tackle Sign to the ground in greeting; startling Mituna several steps backwards and bringing sparks to his temples.   
    “Goodness Meulin, did you miss me that much?” He laughs, petting her hair as she nuzzles affectionately against the side of his face and neck.   
    “Though this is quite cute, I would greatly appreciate my freedom back so I may be able to introduce our new friend to everyone before I'm needed before the people.” Meulin relents, getting up off Kankri and pulling him off the ground so he can brush off his clothes and look back to Mituna; gesturing for him to step forward.   
    “Mituna, this is the rest of my regular group. You've already met my mother, Porrim, of course though formally I don't think you've been introduced. She's known as The Dolorosa. This is my Disciple, Meulin, and tonight we're fortunate enough to have Latula with us; Neophyte Redglare herself, who isn't usually free to join us and can't travel along with us. Our last is rarely available, with his.. limited mobility, but I'm sure you'll meet Rufioh sometime later. Now, if you wouldn't mind staying here, I believe I'm needed at the podium before the crowd grows restless.” Kankri leaves Mituna with the rest of the group, sliding his book from his bag and opening it to set on the podium as he takes his place behind it; calling for the crowd to quiet down so he can begin. The area goes completely silent, and then, Kankri begins to speak.   
    “Here, as we stand with one another today, we are not divided. You are no more and no less than the troll to your side, no matter the differences between the two. Here, we pass no judgment or prejudice against our brothers and our sisters. If you cut us, will we bleed? If you hurt us, will we cry? What truly is the difference, the divide, between yourself and those that stand around you? Because yes, we are different. Each and every troll to be born has an entirely different experience on our planet; different emotions, different reactions, different lives. We are all so unique, why can our blood not be as so? Why must the tyranny and hierarchy above us force us apart; force us to put one another down for something we cannot change. The same as to put a troll to death for their height, for who they choose to love, for the shape of their horns. If we cannot change these things, are they really the fault of us? To be hung and punished for something I cannot change, something you cannot see from the outside would be the same as my being put to death for writing with the hand at my left. There is but one of her, though many share her ideals with nothing else to believe in. Now, you do. Believe in yourself, believe in what you have been given and what you have given yourself. Believe in the things you cannot change, and break past what you can. Because we are all so beautiful; no matter what colour we come in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote the sermon at the end myself, and also posted it on the homestuck amino a while back (seahorsepriince) so if it seems familiar that's where you've probably seen it! I'm super proud of that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah I'm really sorry it took so long! Yu know how muses are with deadlines

Kankri is swamped by trolls, praising his voice and his ideas and asking about his beliefs and following. He answers best he can, but things begin to grow rowdy and he dismisses himself to return back to his group.   
    “Well, how was that then? I assume you've never heard me speak in person, so I do hope that I've lived up to your expectations.” Sign flashes Mituna a smile, sliding his book down into his bag and clasping it shut to hoist up over his shoulder to carry like that. The psion still looks enchanted, eyes focused on Kankri but not quite looking at him in the amazement that overwhelmed him. He blinks, looking around at everyone looking at him and clearing his throat.  
    “It was.. wow, amazing.” Mituna takes a few steps closer to Sign, reaching over to take the other troll’s bag from him and sling it around his own shoulders.   
    “Aranea, my greatest thanks for joining us tonight; it's always a pleasure to see you.” Kankri bids the blueblood adiu, clashing his gaze back to the psion beside him before addressing the entire group.   
    “Back to camp then? We should get set up early to show our new addition how it's done.” He ushers the others to gather their things and start heading out, holding out a hand for the mentioned newcomer that he this time takes into his own.   
    “I'm very capable of carrying my own things, you know.” He isn't scolding the other troll, but Sign does have that matter-of-fact tone to his voice so Mituna doesn't think he needs help just on account of his blood status. The troll adjacent to him looks as though he hadn't thought of that, reaching around his shoulders to give the back back and stop offending the troll that took him from probably dying to being here beside him.   
    “No, no, it's quite alright if you'd like to carry it while your own is nearly empty; though you don't need to be of my assistance, really. What I do and believe in wouldn't happen without my followers, simply being is already helping me more than enough. Sign reaches over to pat the other on the back, moving the psion’s entire body with the friendly gesture.   
    “My what a little thing you are, in one sense of the word, some proper eating and time will do you good I'm sure; how did what I gave you earlier settle?” It looks like he's just accused Mituna of culling his own lucus and got it right, the other troll’s eyes looking down and feet dragging a bit on the ground as he walks.  
    “I threw it up. I didn't want to tell you-” the dual coloured eyes looking over at Kankri are practically begging to be spared a punishment, a fact that turns the mutant’s stomach to think about. He can't let that go on any longer; Sign knows it's hard to break thought processes when they've been jammed into your thinkpan like that, but he has no intention of hurting this troll damn it. He catches Mituna's wrist to stop him, earning a look that's most likely a precursor to sparking which isn't in Sign’s best interest. So, instead of going in for a hug like he'd wanted to, he presses his lips to the back of the psion’s hand before letting it go; making quiet shooshing noises at him involuntarily.   
    “It's fine, I should've guessed you wouldn't be able to eat so much of something with substance after having what I assume was little of anything to begin with for so long. We can try again later on with a bit less of something easier for you to digest. How does that sound?” Psii has recovered from looking like he wanted to rip Sign’s hand off, walking again beside the other troll as though that whole encounter didn't happen at all.   
    “Fine; more than fine, actually- thank you.” He mumbles that last part, but Kankri has remarkably good hearing and doesn't miss a beat when the volume drops.   
    “There's no need to thank me for something anyone should do. To find another troll in such a state and to leave him, is to contribute to the sorry state we as a planet and as a people are in today. To make change we must take our brothers and sisters by the hands and pull one another up when we fall. To make change, more than just a handful of trolls must work together with camaraderie and purpose. To put down your faith for a complete stranger just to help when you can, we need more of that in this world to purify the evil and the corruption that has taken hold of us; spread and sprinkled down to us from the so called top of our society to pollute the apparent lower classes and ensure that a revolution could never be solidified and accomplished by our people. A perfect way to secure her place on the throne, and ours in the dirt.” Kankri doesn't mean to break into tangents like that, but when he starts to talk it's hard to shut him up; and Mituna would rather listen than tell him to stop.   
    “Well, it looks like they've started setting up without us; let's join in, shall we?” Sign doesn't stop when they find the rest of their group, waving Psii on in to come and help them set camp up before the others’ve taken all the work.   
    “Just set our bags down here and help me with this if you’d be so kind; it's a might difficult for a man to pitch his own tent when he's as short as I.” He got Mituna to smile with that, waiting for him to sling both their bags onto the ground and rejoin the shorter troll to watch him start getting what must be a tent out.   
    “If you don't mind, we'll most likely be sharing a tent until we pick one up for you; I'm sure it'll be plenty big enough, I don't take up much space.” Psii is handed a few poles, which he holds while the other unfolds a large sheet of fabric; leaving more fabric in the bag everything had been in.   
    “Alright, we use the poles to hold up the fabric. If you would be so kind as to hold up the poles, I can get them in the ground.” Mituna nods, tucking all but one pole under his arm and using the unoccupied hand to hold one steady so Kankri cam strike it into the soil beneath them. The process is repeated until no piles remain, when the cloth is draped over and tied down over the poles.   
    “Could you situate the blankets Mituna? I have a few things to get for you from mother and I'll meet you inside. The blankets are just in the bag there, use them to cover the ground soft side up. I'll be right back, so don't you go and wander off.”

**Author's Note:**

> Psii has ports down the entirety of his spine from being hooked up to older ships that needed direct contact to his nerves system. And, the id number is branded into his skin along with his level of psionic power to help identify him.


End file.
